Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the communication field, and specifically to an electronic apparatus of high density.
Description of Related Arts
With development of communication industry, structural design of communication devices, especially high-density, high-performance design of the devices also has higher requirements, the existing communication devices, in order to implement more functions, often dispose lots of electronic modules in their case, and thus laying out more modules reasonably and neatly in a limited space to increase price performance of products and bring about better experience to users will become a direction of development of the communication devices.